


you messed with the wrong girl

by thestarswhisperback



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beetleb@bes if you even look at this post i will stomp you to death with my hooves, Broadway, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Other, Platonic Soulmates, barbara is one pissed off mama, beej is chonk, but she is just kinda done with everyone and reached her breaking point, did i mention adam is baby?, lesbian!Lydia, lydia gets the support she deserves, lydia kinda gets outed, lydia: world hard and cold, oh yeah beej is PISSED alright, titty softm and warm, uncle beej comes to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarswhisperback/pseuds/thestarswhisperback
Summary: Lydia is confronted by the bitches of her school. Luckily, she has a full support team of two ghosts and one, very upset, protective demon behind her.





	you messed with the wrong girl

**Author's Note:**

> {There is some mentions of implied suicide in this fic, along with abuse! If that makes you uncomfortable in any way, click off now. Other than that, enjoy lydia gettin' comforted by her ghost parents :")

8th graders are assholes.

A few of them are fine, but most of them are complete jerks. If you don’t match their definition of “normal” you are seen as target practice for jokes and taunts. School is hard enough, but with the looks you get while walking in the halls and obvious whispers, it makes this daily torture impossible.

A young girl in a grey skirt and black sweater quickly walked through the loud crowd. She goes by Lydia, though everyone seems to think her name is “Witch”, “Freak”, or “Emo”. Teenagers aren’t very good listeners, are they?   
Lydia took a deep breath as she finally reached her locker. It was at the end of the hall, away from everyone else. The kids whose own lockers were beside hers purposely jammed them, then claimed that they need to move locations. This left her all alone. Of course, Lydia didn’t mind. To her, she would rather be like this than surrounded by prying eyes and hushed words.  
She was just going to open her locker when the halls, somehow, got even louder. That only meant one thing. Nina and her boy-toys were approaching.  
“Finally comin’ down to mingle with the commoners…”, Lydia mumbled.  
The young girl made headway for the restroom, hoping to hide in a stall until the eye of the hurricane has passed. Cowardly, she knows. Lydia Deetz has summoned demons, communicated with ghosts, and killed before. But man, Nina was so much worse. There is only one thing that made her different from all of that. She was human.   
Lydia let out a sigh of relief when the bathroom door closed behind her. Usually, the Supreme Bitch would go to the cleaner, far larger bathrooms to gossip with her minions. Hell, that's not the only thing she went there for.   
Cringing externally, Lydia rested her arms on the sink, staring into her reflection. She didn’t want to think about the fucked up make-out sessions that probably occurred daily. She wanted to think about getting out. The day was over. All she had to do was walk to the front entrance, and boom. She was gone. That was all she had to do. Why did Nina have to make it so difficult?  
“Yeah, he was being a total- oh. What are you doing in here, about to summon the devil?”, Nina teased.  
No, but I'm about to summon something far worse if you keep talkin’. Despite Lydia’s brave face, the pit of anxiety in her hurt worse than being stabbed through the heart. She wanted to run. But Emily’s girl was never known for running.  
“Shouldn’t you be in the sex dungeon?”, she snapped.  
“It’s closed for renovations, sweetheart. Did you want to test some of their toys out with me?”  
Her ‘clones’ giggled. They knew something. Oh god.  
“W-what?!”  
“Oh, Emo, you never change, do you? We know you like girls. Obvious, really.”  
“...”  
“Don’t you also see dead people? Maybe it's a sign or somethin’...”, Nina chuckled. She looked at Lydia, knowing she would finish the sentence in her own head.  
Maybe it was time for that reputation to change.   
Letting out a sob she didn’t know she was holding, Lydia shoved the cackling group of girls out of her way. She bolted down the hallway, not caring what people thought of her. She was never coming back to this school again, anyway. Jumping a small flight of stairs, she continued running through the school.  
Lydia could hear somebody shouting for her but didn’t listen. She didn’t want to be stuck here any longer. Slamming her body against the main doors, Lydia was finally free.  
However, just because she was free didn’t mean she stopped running. She wanted to see just how free she could be before she was caught again.  
Lydia’s mind was racing. She didn’t know which direction she was going, right from left, and everything in her vision was blurred. Maybe she would get lucky and a car would hit her. At least then she won’t have to face the Maitlands. They would be all over her with questions and demands. She hadn’t told them that she liked girls, not because they wouldn’t accept her! She knew they would. After all, Adam and Barbara were apart of the LGBT+ community themselves.  
It was just she didn’t feel ready, telling so many people at once. She wanted to take this at her own pace. The first person, or demon, she told was Beetlejuice. Of course, he was immediately ecstatic and happy for her, but not surprised. As dumb as some people may think he is, the demon is observant.   
At the moment, he didn’t like what he sees. His best friend was lying in a pile of twigs after tripping over a log. She was sobbing now and could barely breathe, partly because of running and crying at the same time. She had accidentally summoned him while running for the exit. The poor ghost was not built for running that fast, so it took him a while to catch up.  
“L-Lyd-, oh god I haven’t run like that in awhile- Lyds are you okay?”  
“Beej?”  
The sound that came from her mouth was broken and vulnerable. It tore through the demon’s heart harder than that crappy piece of art.  
“Yeah Lyds, I’m here. Can I touch you? Do you want me to get Babs and Adam?”  
Lydia’s answer was reaching for the ghoul, arms outstretched. Immediately, Beetlejuice embraced her in a large hug, hoping he wasn’t squeezing her too tight. He wasn’t too good at comfort, but he wanted to make it known he was there.  
“Shh, you’re okay, Lyds. Whatever happened is over now, isn’t it?”  
“N-no! I’m never going back there, please don’t make me go back there.”  
“Back where?”, he thought for a moment. “The school? You don’t want to go back to school?”  
He took Lydia’s loud sob into his chest as a yes.  
“Ok ok, I won’t, I promise. Can I take you back to the house? Maybe the old shop?”  
The small girl only continued to cry onto his signature black and white suit. Her hands gripped fistfuls of his jacket She often didn’t talk when she reached this stage, so Beetlejuice asked another question.  
“Lyds? Can you do something for me? All I need you to do is tap my back once if you want to stay here, twice if you want to go to the house, or three times if you want to go to the shop. Can you do that?”  
For a few moments, Lydia didn’t respond. Her silence worried Beetlejuice, for sometimes Lydia could get trapped in her own head. Literally. It was dangerous, she would be unresponsive for a while and not move. The demon often had to go get her back. It was never pleasant for either of them. However, he let out a sigh of relief when he felt three gentle taps on his back.  
“Ok, I’m gonna teleport us in three seconds, okay?”  
He felt Lydia nod against his chest.  
“Ok. Three, two, one-”

In a few seconds, the two were in The Maitlands old shop that they owned during their living years. It was their little paradise. Well, BJ may have used his powers to make it bigger to fit Sandy, but you get the point.   
The sandworm was curled up into a corner, clearly sleeping. Her rest was interrupted by a crash from the center of the room. She had learned that noise meant the demon and tiny breather had arrived. Like an excited puppy, Sandy unwrapped herself and wiggled to go greet them. If she was lucky, the loud demon would have something for her to eat.   
Beetlejuice and Lydia remained on a pile of old pillows, still hugging. He wanted to calm her down before asking any more questions. They were in a safe, secure place with nobody around. In the large room filled with glowing green and white lights, along with the giant Sandworm, she was safe.  
Lydia’s breathing eventually slowed and she pulled back from his, now tear-stained, chest.  
“How ya’ feelin’, kid?”  
“Mmm, b-better.”  
“That’s good. You’re in the shop, Sandy is behind you.”  
Said Sandworm makes a purr-like noise.  
“Hi, girl…”  
Lydia reached out to pet the striped creature. Sandy continued to purr and placed her head near the small breather’s lap. She didn’t get food, but at least she got attention.  
Beetlejuice rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Lydia seemed much more relaxed now. She had been gently stroking the scales on Sandy when he finally thought she was okay enough to speak.  
“Sssoo. Do you want to talk about what happened? At school, I mean.” He then quickly added on, “If not, it's fine. All I want to know is if you’re okay.”  
Lydia sighed.  
“I guess I d-do need to explain why I don’t want to go… back.”  
“Again, if you don’t want to you don’t have to.”  
“N-no! It’s not that I don’t want to, I do. Okay, not really b-but you know what I mean.”  
Beetlejuice nods. Lydia takes a deep breath.  
“I-I’m just gonna say it. I was hiding in the crappy bathroom from Nina when she came in with her clones-”  
“She actually went in there? Wow.”  
Lydia chuckles sadly.  
“Y-yeah, she did. Anyway, she just started attacking me, like s-she usually does. I was planning on just standing my ground until she got disgusted enough and left. B-but she, she-”  
The poor girl broke down again. Emotions were whirling between the two of them. BJ knew she wanted to tell him what happened, she just couldn’t get the words out.  
“Lyds if it's okay with you, would it be easier just to show me what happened? If you don’t feel fine with it I won’t make you.”  
A while back, they and the Maitlands discovered a sorta “soul mate” connection between the four. With the deceased, that sort of thing wasn’t uncommon, but with Lydia, it was quite strange and unusual. Maybe it was from her trip to the Netherworld?  
“Y-yea, that would be easier.”  
Each of them taking a deep breath, Lydia focusing on her memory and BJ clearing his own, both were pulled back into the situation that occurred an hour earlier.  
It all replayed, just how it happened. Beetlejuice saw and heard everything they said with his own ears. Lydia had her head buried in his chest, not wanting to hear it again. It wasn’t the things that they said around her that pissed him off. No.  
It was what they said after Lydia ran. The demon had heard, and said, some pretty fucked things in his time, but this was much worse for him. They were saying things about his Lydia. His best friend. His family.   
The demon was seething with rage. Literally. His usually emerald green locks were now a deep red, a very obvious sign of his current mood. Glazed over eyes locked onto whatever was straight in front of him, planning those kid’s painful demise.  
“B-beej? Bj?” Lydia was shaking him now.   
“Beetlejuice?!”  
“H-huh?”  
“Y-you were zoning out ag-again.”  
“Ah, sorry Lyds.”  
“It’s okay.”  
The two of them sat in comfortable silence for a bit, taking in what just happened. Sandy had curled around them by now, leaving enough space for them to be comfortable.   
“I thought demons were bad.”  
“What do you mean, BJ?”  
“I thought the others were cruel to me. I thought the things they called me and did to me was bad. And I can’t even feel true emotion! As a breather, christ, I can’t even imagine what that feels like.”  
Lydia sat staring at the confused figure who sat beside her. He was working on empathy. That was something the two agreed to work on, together. Both had trouble with the feeling and decided to figure it out.   
“Beetlejuice?”  
It was surprisingly rare for her to use his full name, so said demon snapped to attention.  
“Yeah Lyd’?  
“C-Can I have a hug? I know that isn’t really you’re thing and it's fine if not but-”  
Her words were cut off by two arms wrapping around her shoulders. For a dead man, Beetlejuice is shockingly warm. Slowly, Lydia embraced his gesture of affection. Chuckling lightly to herself, she leaned into him.  
“Whas’ so funny?”, he asked teasingly.  
“Nothin’.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, just you’re getting better about this whole empathy thing.”  
The demon chuckled alongside her.  
“Yeah, guess I am.”  
Tired, Lydia leaned against the equally as tired demon. The two basked in each other's company, grateful for the day this all began.


End file.
